It's All For You
by strandedthought
Summary: We are but a collection of our experiences and thoughts. 101 moments in the lives of FMA characters. Some Spoilers. 100: Flowers Suck: Olivier can't believe what is in her office. 101: It's All For You: Mustang has finally made it to the top. Post Manga.
1. Crime & Punishment

**Prompt: Vacation**

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

The smell of pancakes greeted her as she stirred to consciousness.

She grinned as she watched him pour batter onto the skillet. "Sir?"

"Defying orders again, Lieutenant?"

"Mhm."

He turned to her and shook his head. "You're still quite the handful, even on vacation," he chided.

She rolled her eyes.

"This calls for punishment," he mused, a wicked gleam filling his dark eyes.

"That hardly counts as rest, Sir," she mumbled into his lips as he pressed them against hers.

"The pancakes will burn," she protested.

"Already turned off the fire," he reassured her, guiding her back to the bedroom.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **Of course I would start off with RoyAi! This collection is the result of my 100 Drabbles of Summer challenge, so these will be strict 100 word drabbles. I hope you enjoy them! Also, you will see a lot of not oft written pairings.


	2. From The Balcony

**Prompt: Fireworks  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She beamed as his arm snaked around her waist.

After what seemed like the longest day of her life, she finally had a moment alone with him. She stared out at the sleepy city that had practically shut down for their wedding.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into the embrace.

"Tired, Mrs. Bradley?" he teased.

She shook her head.

"Euphoric," she corrected, resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the night sky blossomed with color.

"Oh, King," she breathed. When he'd told her there would be fireworks that night, she hadn't thought he'd meant in the sky.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **Didn't expect this pairing, eh? HighwindEngineer03 of DeviantArt got me hooked on this pair :3 Also, standard disclaimer of me not owning FMA applies to this series.


	3. Perks

**Prompt: Camp**

**Takes place during the Ishval Arc  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Riza grimaced, scraping out the sand that'd collected under her fingernails.

The worst part of the day was always returning to camp—hearing the other soldiers brag about their kills, or worse, having them recite her accomplishments.

She much preferred the solitary silence of the abandoned Ishvalan buildings that kept her hidden from others until a replacement picked their way through the battlefield to her.

The tent flap moved aside and Cadet Jamison ducked in, towel around her shoulders. "Your turn."

Riza nodded. Being one of the lone females on the battlefield had its perks—separate bathing quarters.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **So much to explore during the Ishval arc...**  
><strong>


	4. Exposed

**Prompt: Bug  
><strong>

**Chapter 57/58 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She gingerly sponged off the dirt that had annoyed her all day. Sure, they had bathing quarters, but water wasn't always delivered on time.

The cold wind of the Ishvalan night whipped through the tent and sent shivers down her spine.

Alone in the tent, she let her mind wander, asked herself what her father would think if he knew his precious research was surrounded by thousands of soldiers, was just a gunshot from being exposed to all.

She shivered again.

No wind this time, but the thought a thousand Flame Alchemists destroying Ishvalan towns.

It had to be destroyed.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **A continuation of the last drabble...kind of**  
><strong>


	5. Fading Away

**Prompt: Wrath  
><strong>

**Chapter 105 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Blood bubbled up in his throat as he laughed at the warrior girl standing over him.

He remembered her-the one so willing to give up her own arm to save her prince.

Quite the twist that she was the one to ask him if he had any last words for his wife.

Ironic that she questioned his lack of words.

During their fight in the alley, his eye told him the bond between prince and guard was stronger than necessary.

Fading, he wondered if they could have the same happiness he'd found with his wife

His faith in Father faltered.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **Now for the Sins & Virtues Prompts! :D**  
><strong>


	6. Dirty Jobs

**Prompt: Pride  
><strong>

**Chapter 70 spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Humans were vile.

He hated living with her.

Every time she tucked him into bed and cooed over him, he wanted to break her, wanted to reveal that the husband she loved was a monster and the child she cherished was no child at all.

But Wrath was always there, sipping his nightly cup of tea and turning out the lights to eliminate the shadows.

How many times had he opened his mouth at meetings to complain living with Wrath was of no use, only to keep silent?

Father had given him his assignment, and he would see it through.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. - **Yeah, that's right Pride, Wrath is watching you. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	7. Work Time

**Prompt: Sloth  
><strong>

**No spoilers, but might be confusing if you haven't met Manga!Sloth  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to keep from fully waking.

Someone chuckled.

"It's no use feigning sleep; I'll be here until you wake up."

He sighed as he cracked open an eye to see Father standing over him.

"Good, good, time to start working."

"Work...tiresome..." he grumbled as he rose to his feet and looked around the dark empty room. Without a second thought, he charged through the walls.

"Oh, no you don't," Father chided, and with a flash of light, thick rings of steel wrapped around Sloth's wrist and ankles.

Sloth pouted as he returned to Father.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	8. Devil's Nest

**Prompt: Greed  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

The four of them entered the bar together.

From behind dark lenses, he kept an eye on them. He wasn't about to let anyone ruin the place he'd claimed.

That was when he saw the tail that poked out from under the short one's cloak.

Chimeras.

He sauntered over to them.

The girl glared daggers at him.

Before they had a chance to leave, he grabbed the girl's arm.

She slithered out of his iron grip and backed away.

"Join me," he offered. "You won't have to run anymore."

"Who are you?" one growled.

Smirking, he put up his shield.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** I love original Greed. :3 Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	9. Play Time

**Prompt: Lust  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She could spot him the moment he walked in-he was at least a head taller than the rest of the bar's patrons.

"Play time," she said under her breath as she abandoned her table.

"Maybe I'll go find a toy, too," her brother chuckled as she sashayed away.

She squeezed through the crowd around the bar, making sure to press up against the blond.

He looked down at her and grinned, his eyes straying to her chest. "Let me buy you a drink," she offered, hand resting on his arm.

His blue eyes went wide with surprise, but he nodded.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Poor Havoc. ;_; Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	10. Stupidity

**Prompt: Envy**

**Takes Place Sometime After Chapter 15  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

He stayed in her form for a while, wondering if any of Cental's night life would recognize her.

Part of him wanted to take her down to the trashy red-light district and taint the housewife's image, but she wasn't as cute as his usual form, so he turned down a dark alley and transformed back to his usual self.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like to love someone so much you couldn't even defend yourself against a monster wearing their skin.

"Love, more like stupidity," he huffed and shook away the ridiculous thought.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** One more sin, then the virtues! After this chapter, I'll only be updating two/three times a day. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	11. Chasing Prey

**Prompt: Gluttony  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

"He smells good, can I eat him?"

"We have to find him first," Lust reminded him.

"Oh." Gluttony took a deep breath through his nose. "This way, close," he said through a moan of anticipation.

"Wipe your chin," Lust ordered as they made their way down into the sewers.

As soon as he'd wiped away the drool it was replaced, he couldn't help it, they'd been after the Ishvalan so long he could almost taste him.

"Stupid Ishvalan," Lust hissed as she side stepped a puddle of sewer water.

"I'll eat him for you," Gluttony reassured her, licking his lips.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	12. Nothing

**Prompt: Chastity**

**Chapter 57/58 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

"Who was that?" her father asked.

"A friend from school," Riza huffed, tired of his suspicion.

"Just a friend?" he demanded.

She sighed. Getting angry hadn't helped at all.

"I've seen him walk you home more than once, seen the look in his eyes," he snapped.

"Nothing will happen. Besides, he doesn't know alchemy."

"He doesn't but someone he tells about his conquest will, and their destruction will be on your shoulders," he lectured.

"I know, that's why nothing will happen," she repeated, her voice cold and flat as she stormed past him and up the stairs to her room.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Poor Riza... Well, this is the start of the virtues! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	13. Not Again

**Prompt: Temperance  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

He chewed slowly, marveling at the taste of honeyed-bread. He stared at the plate before taking another bite. Everything made his mouth water, but he steeled his mind against temptation. He didn't want another repeat of his first day on solid food.

Just the thought of it made it hard to take another bite.

"Not hungry?" Ed asked.

Al shook his head. "I'm never going to eat too much again," he declared.

"You don't have to eat it all," Ed told him as he plucked a strawberry from his brother's plate. He shouldn't have encourage Al's feast the other day.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Oh, Al. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	14. Keep Walking Forward

**Prompt: Charity  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Rose walked for hours, days even, his words echoing in her mind as she surveyed the chaos that was her home town.

Blood still flecked the streets from the fighting and rebellion. The cries of a child called her away from the main road to a crumbling doorway.

A boy sat just inside the broken down door, his dirt crusted face covered in tear tracks. He sniffled when she squatted down to eye-level.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

He nodded hesitantly.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and fed," she offered, stretching out her hand to him.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** I really like how this turned out. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	15. Scouted

**Prompt: Diligence  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Riza could feel their eyes on her as she set down the reassembled rifle.

"Did I miss something, Sirs?" she asked, turning her head in the direction of the hushed voices.

"Nothing wrong at all, Cadet. You can disassemble and reassemble with ease, but how is your aim?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Best I've seen in years," her instructor answered.

She held back a satisfied smile as the group whispered together.

"I think we need a demonstration," the unfamiliar voice declared.

"Be at the range at 1300 hours, Cadet."

She pulled off the blindfold and watched as they walked away.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** ;_;, that's all I have to say about this. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	16. Rehab

**Prompt: Patience**

**Set Post Manga/108 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

He growled as his legs quaked underneath him.

Just like Mustang to pull him out of the wheelchair just when he was getting used to it.

"Hey, concentrate," Rebecca snapped.

Havoc made a face at her as he put one foot in front of the other and ventured across the room, his hand hovering over the bars on either side of him.

"Just you wait, you'll miss nagging me once I'm gone," he mumbled once he'd gotten his legs to quit shaking.

"Like that'll happen," she laughed.

"Yeah, because she's going with us," Breda said as he entered the room.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** :3 I love Havoc/Rebecca. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	17. As My Own

**Prompt: Kindness  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga/108 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She stared down at the tiny thing, it's white skin pale against the red coat it was cushioned on.

"This is Selim?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"There's a lot to explain," Ed told her.

She nodded.

Her head was reeling when the boy finished his story, but the weary determination in his eyes convinced her.

She reached for the boy's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, for saving him, for telling me, for everything," she murmured through the lump that had risen in her throat. "I'm going to raise him as my own."

Ed smiled. "I thought you would."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Oh, Mrs. B! Only one more virtue to go! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	18. Mustanche Troubles

**Prompt: Humility  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Looking over the front page of the Central Times, Roy nearly choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"Sir, are you all right?" Riza asked, at his side in seconds..

"What is that?" he asked, baffled as he pointed at his picture.

Riza frowned and then burst out laughing in a most unprofessional manner.

His eyebrows knit together in a pout.

"Sorry, Sir. Apparently Central Times needs a new printing press, or someone drew on your face before that picture was taken," she reasoned.

"Remind me never to grow facial hair," he grumbled.

"But it suits you so well," she teased.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Prompted by the Mustanche woes of the preliminary 108 scans! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	19. Blue Sky?

**Prompt: Twilight  
><strong>

**Chapter 100 Spoilers/Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Olivier stood alone at the tombstone, a light flurry of snow kicked up as the sun vanished behind the mountains.

She stepped closer and balanced his hat on the stone. "You were always too foolhardy to wear it, could've frozen your ears off," she grumbled.

The color faded from the sky and lights started blinking on in the distance.

The wind tossed her hair every which way, and she used the biting cold it brought as an excuse to sniffle.

"Where's your blue sky now?" she demanded as she turned and headed to the car where Alex waited for her.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Buccaneer ;_;! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	20. New Possibilities

**Prompt: Dawn  
><strong>

**Chapter 74 Spoilers/Set Pre Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

He dressed in the dark, pulling on the new clothes his teacher had given him the night before.

He cursed under his breath as he ran into a crate of alchemy instruments, but nothing seemed to be broken, nor did the noise wake his teacher.

"Homunculus, wake up," he whispered.

"Von Hohenheim?" it breathed.

"We're going to watch the sunrise together," he said as he plucked the flask from the table and carried it up the stairs to the roof. "To celebrate my first day as an apprentice."

"Is it really that great?"

"Every sunrise brings new possibilities" he answered.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Oh, Hoheneim! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	21. Tea Time

**Prompt: The First Thing You Broke  
><strong>

**Set Pre Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

"He's a sweet boy, really," his mother pleaded. The neighbor lady eyed him skeptically.

"He can't be the same age as my princess," Neighbor Lady insisted.

He explored the hallway, stopping at an open door.

A girl looked at him from her seat at a small table.

She smiled. He ventured into the pink room.

"You're here just in time for tea, Good Sir," she declared as shoved a doll out of a chair and beckoned him over. 

-x-x-x-

"Moooom, h-he-he broke my chair!" the girl wailed.

"Oh, Sig," his mother sighed.

Neighbor Lady glared.

"I didn't mean to," he sniffled.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Sig love! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	22. Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

**Prompt: Storm  
><strong>

**Chapter 57/58 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She stepped out of Headquarters and inhaled the fresh air, closing her eyes as the scent of rain filled her being.

"It's nice to get a storm everyone once in a while, eh?" Havoc said through the cigarette perpetually hanging from his lip.

"Don't you light that thing," she demanded.

"And ruin your moment of peace? Never," he vowed, laughing under his breath.

She held in an irritated sigh. He didn't know why she loved the rain. It wasn't because she could tease the Flame Alchemist about his uselessness.

Only rain could conquer her Father's research, could purge fire's sins.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** My head!canon = Hawkeye liking the rain! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these!**  
><strong>


	23. Just Beginning

**Prompt: Dog Days  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Roy set down his pen and closed his eyes. He'd never thought being a State Alchemist would make for so much paperwork. Especially with so many soldiers off to war.

He massaged his temples, wondering if any of his academy buddies were there.

"Major Mustang!"

"General Grumman." he said, bolting upright and snapping a salute.

"It looks like the dog days are over; you're going to war," Grumman announced.

Despite the heavy orders, Roy bit back a laugh. Leave it to the General to choose his words so well. "It looks like the dog days are just starting," he thought.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** D: Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! Sidenote, _Captain America_ was awesome!**  
><strong>


	24. Full Moon

**Prompt: Shore  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Ed stood on the shore staring out at the ocean. Truth, it made him feel small.

Waves crashed in front of him, and he felt pulled toward the water like the full moon had sway over him, too. His left boot sank deeper than his right, and he shook off wet sand fighting to step back.

His hands started working on the buttons of his shirt, but he quickly stopped them.

"I'll be lucky if there isn't any sand in it, Winry'll kill me if I get it full of saltwater," he reminded himself as he began re-buttoning the shirt.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** I would say this is set post-manga, but it could fit just about anywhere... Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	25. Nothing Quite Like This

**Prompt: The Last Time You Loved**

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She sighed as she listened to his heartbeat.

His hand ran through her hair and she looked up at him to find him contentedly smiling down at her. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

She took deep breath. "I was just wondering if anyone else has made your heart beat like this," she answered, tapping her hand on his chest with his heartbeat.

His hand closed around hers. "It's never beat quite like this before. There was lust...something I thought was a glimmer of love, but nothing like this," he explained. "I never thought anyone would accept a monster."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** HohenheimxTrisha love :3. 1/4 of the way done! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	26. Simple People

**Prompt: Heat  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

She growled as stray hairs that had fallen around her face and neck plastered to her sweat-slicked skin.

The General looked up from his desk with concern. "Is everything all right, Colonel?"

"I forgot how hot is gets our here," she complained.

"That's right, your hair was shorter then," he recalled. "Much shorter." 

-x-x-x-

The next morning, she caught soldiers staring as she marched passed them in the halls, but none of her subordinates' reactions rivaled that of her superior.

She'd never seen his jaw drop so far. It was actually kind of pleasing to know she could still surprise him.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** You shouldn't have reminded her Roy! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	27. Work & Play

**Prompt: Significant  
><strong>

**Work And Play  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

"So, do you like him, or do you _really _like him?" Rebecca asked, grinning innocently as she shoved another margarita in Riza's direction.

"What difference does it make? Not that I like him," she declared, trying to quickly cover up her interest with the latter statement.

"Oh, we definitely need to get you more of those," Rebecca laughed, and then schooled her face to seriousness as she scooted closer to Riza. "The difference is important. If you like him, then we can have some fun, but if you _really_like him, it's time for some work."

"Work?"

"Reconnaissance," Rebecca clarified.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Rebecca is so much fun to write. Next drabble will be related to this one. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	28. I Like The Clothes You Wear

**Prompt: Insignificant  
><strong>

**I Like The Clothes You Wear  
><strong>

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Riza tried to pull her arm out of Rebecca's grasp, but it was useless. So, she let herself be dragged through the shop.

"This with" Rebecca paused eying the rack of skirts for a moment before plucking one off of it went that with the purple scoop neck in her hands.

"I have street clothes," Riza argued.

"But this is a date."

"Does it really matter? It shouldn't if he likes me," she stated matter-of-factly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Of course it matters. We already know he likes you. This is just to fire things up," she said through a smirk.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -** Title is from the song: "You Always Make Me Smile" by Kyle Andrews. I love that song. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	29. Full Train

**Prompt: The Kindness (or not) Of Strangers  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga**

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Al walked up and down the train, discouraged. Not even the ticket taker could find an open cabin for him, but, despite him telling his brother he was fine, his legs were weak and he was knew he'd collapse soon if he didn't sit down.

He slowly made his way up the cars, eyes roving for open seats. A woman waved, pullling a squirming child onto her lap. "Here," she prompted.

Al dug through his pockets as he sat. With a clap and burst of light, a handful of cenz transformed into a rattle that he handed to the child.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -**:3 Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	30. Morning Tea

**Prompt: Stitches  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga**

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Hawkeye grit her teeth against the itching of her neck. If she wasn't so disciplined a person, she was sure those stitches would have popped multiple times from her scratching at them.

Well, maybe not, her nurse was fearsome enough to make General Armstrong stand down.

She opened a cupboard and sighed. Of course, her tea cups were our of her current stretch range.

A familiar knock sounded on her door. Hayate didn't even bark as Mustang let himself in with the spare key he'd had made.

"Tea?" he asked, covered cup in hand.

She closed the cupboard and nodded.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -**Spinning Out Verse! :3 Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	31. Red Noses

**Prompt: Summer Cold  
><strong>

**Set Post Manga**

-x-x-x-**  
><strong>

Olivier repressed a groan as her throat burned. She never got sick.

Now, she was running around Briggs with a nose the shade of Fullmetal's coat, and everyone was looking at her like she had the plague. Well, when they didn't think she was looking, that was.

It was Henschel who finally approached her, handkerchief held out to her. "Must be from the weather change, Sir," he commented, his voice raspy.

"Of course it's the weather change," she agreed, stalking away with the handkerchief. This time noting that many who'd been in Central looked a bit under the weather, too.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. -**Extreme weather changes = not fun! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	32. Car Sick

**Prompt: Road Trip  
><strong>

**Ch. 88 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Maria closed her eyes, battling against the queasiness of her stomach. She let out a deep breath.

Rebecca raised a brow of concern in her direction, the truck jerking as she did so. "Aim out the window if you're going to puke," she ordered, hitting the brake rather hard as she looked back to the road and saw a car stopped in front of them.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Maria snapped, bracing herself with an arm on the dash. "I know Central better than you, why don't you let me drive," Maria offered, surprised when Rebecca quickly agreed.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:D Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	33. Dr Frankenstein

**Prompt: The Last Thing You Lost  
><strong>

**Pre Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Alex pretended not to watch his sister smile euphorically at her prize. He already knew that he was the little brother, and he would never live anything down, so he might as well let her win this once. After all, he did still have his alchemy and the heirloom gauntlets.

She laughed, almost maniacally, as she sheathed the sword and strode over to where he lay on the floor, faking defeat. "Alchemy is no match for Olivier Milla Armstrong," she announced, golden hair flying behind her with the sudden gust wind.

Years later, he would realize he'd created a monster.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, Alex, you're so sweet! :3 Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	34. An Easy Fix

**Prompt: Tune  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Sir, I heard you were having some trouble with your radio," Fuery said, announcing the reason for his visit.

"It won't tune in to a station," Mustang explained.

"Just static?"

"Not even static!"

Fuery sighed. "There's probably a loose wire. I just need to get the back panel off and take a peak."

"It's all yours."

Fuery nodded, making a beeline for the radio. He went to unplug it, but it was already unplugged. Without hesitation, he plugged it in and tuned it to Eastern News. "All fixed," he announced, not bothering to tell the alchemist how he'd fixed it.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, Mustang...good job Fuery. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	35. Freedom Through Fire

**Prompt: Burn**

**Chapter 61 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Riza Hawkeye had never been vain as a girl, and never would be as a woman.

There were only two periods of time in her life where she could remember staring at herself in the mirror. And, even then, it hadn't been at her face, but her back.

First, it was to stare at the lines of ink her father had punctured into her back. Now, he could die knowing his research would live on.

The second was after the nurse finished her last burn treatment. "The wounds are healed, but the tattoo is ruined."

Those burns had freed her.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_;. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	36. In The End

**Prompt: Ring  
><strong>

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Riza stared down at the simple band on her finger, glad that she hadn't allowed Roy to buy the extravagant one he'd pointed out.

In her younger, much younger, years, she might have fantasized about marrying her father's apprentice, but she'd never thought she actually would. Especially, once he'd left.

Nor had she thought that when, and if, she ever did marry that she would be well into her sixties. But, there she was, at a small reception with their closest friends (most all of who were married, and younger), her father's apprentice at her side with a matching ring.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Inspired by Bizzy's _The Next Ten Minutes_. It's adorable, go read it! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	37. Surrounded

**Prompt: Strange Sound  
><strong>

**Chapter 74 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Hohenheim blinked his eyes open, he was surrounded by death.

He stumbled out of the room, calling for his friends, but no answers came. Bodies lined the corridors. No pulse, no breath, just bodies.

Then, he ran into it. Homunculus...a mirror image of himself in the king's splendid robes. Homunculus was speaking nonsense. Something about souls drained, a new body, knowledge, focus, never decay.

Focus, he needed to focus. That's when he heard them, the voices of his companions screaming inside his head, pleading for release, for help, for death.

Unable to quiet them, he sank to his knees.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:C Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	38. Tricks of the Trade

**Prompt: Sticky  
><strong>

**Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Hohenheim paused next Trisha to catch his breath. "Is there a trick to this?" he asked as their naked son bolted past him in the other direction.

"Patience?" Trisha offered with a shrug.

"But he'll get everything sticky," Hohenheim complained.

"I told you I was going out shopping, and that Ed would be waking up from his nap anytime."

"And I should have been paying attention, or else he never would have gotten into the glue," he finished her lecture.

She smirked. "Edward, the bath or milk," she threatened.

Hohenheim's jaw dropped as Ed turned and ran for the bathroom.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Yes, that's right Hoho, she was waiting for you to admit it! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	39. It's Just A Number!

**Prompt: Superstition  
><strong>

**Set During Chapter 4: Battle on a Train  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"What's so important that Mustang needed us to catch the first train back?" Ed complained as he prowled the train for a seat.

"Brother, don't yell," Al scolded, clunking along behind Ed.

"This seat looks good," Ed declared, plopping down onto the empty seat and stretching out.

"But, that's seat 13," Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "It's just a number," he mumbled. In minutes, he was snoring.

Until, he was woken up by a man pointing a gun at his face.

"It would have happened no matter the seat number," he pointed out to Al once the ordeal was over.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **lol! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	40. No Crying

**Prompt: Breakdown  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Garfiel watched as Winry's face paled. Once she was off the phone, he walked over to his apprentice, but she was so mad that he didn't even have to ask.

"He went to Briggs," she huffed through clenched teeth.

Garfiel knew her friend didn't always take care of his automail, but this was worse than reckless. "We'll clear your appointments," he told her.

"I can't believe how stupid that jerk is. He doesn't call, doesn't write, and then I get a call from the military telling me he needs new automail," she choked out, managing to fight away angry tears.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Woot, 40/100 posted! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	41. Saved By The Alchemist

**Prompt: Run-In With The Nieghbor(s)  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Aya walked around the market seeking a gift for her parents. One booth had exquisite crystal that caught her eye.

With the owners permission, she picked up an intricate case to get a closer look. A woman bumped into her, sending it to the pavement.

"You break it, you buy it," the owner demanded.

Suddenly, a familiar blond was at her feet, brushing the crystal into a pile in a chalk-drawn circle. With a flash of light, the vase was whole again.

"Thank you," she paused.

"Berthold Hawkeye," he introduced himself.

"Aya Grumman. I believe you're one of our neighbors."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Quite the beginnings, eh? Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	42. One Last Trip

**Prompt: Travel Troubles**

**108 Spoilers**

-x-x-x-

Hohenheim stared at the crowded train station. "And I thought getting the fair money was going to be the hardest part," he mumbled to himself as he joined the queue for the ticketbooth.

With the ticket in hand, he moved along to the platform and waited.

When it was finally time to board, he had to fight his way through the crowd, only to find the train packed. He stood for most the ride, thoroughly tired when he stumbled off the train.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he said to Trisha's grave as he sank down to the ground.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **D'aww! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	43. Under The Stars

**Prompt: Pitching A Tent**

**Set Post-Manga**

-x-x-x-

In theory, he knew how to do this, but he'd never actually put a tent together before.

He took a deep breath and picked up the poles.

Twenty minutes later, the canvas resembled a tent, but looked nothing like the shopkeeper had described. He shrugged and crawled inside, only to have it collapse on him.

"What happened?" Winry asked when she returned.

"I thought it would be romantic to sleep under the starts?" he offered.

"Why don't we try pitching the tent together," she suggested.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **lol, good save, Ed, good save...also, Brotherhood out takes = hilarity. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	44. Moving On

**Prompt: Baggage**

-x-x-x-

Riza looked around her house one last time, a sad wistful smile drawing itself across her face as she reminisced one last time.

The horrified look on her father's face when she'd chopped off all of her hair, secretly watching her mother and father dance in his study the week before she'd died, the chaos the arrival of a certain apprentice had thrown the household into.

She was glad she could only take a set list of belongings with her to training. Otherwise she would have had far too much luggage. Although, deep down, she would miss some of it.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_;. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	45. Breaking The News

**Prompt: The Last Time You Were Late  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Trisha waited all night for him to come to bed, only to drift off to sleep right before Edward's cry woke her.

With the boy clinging to her side, she made her way to Hohenheim's study. He turned when the door creaked open.

"He's awake already?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Needed a diaper change," she explained as she sat on the side of Hohenheim's desk.

He looked up at her, eyebrows knit together with worry at the strange tone in her voice.

"I'm late."

He dropped his pen. "The last time you said that," he paused, looking at their son.

She nodded.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **lol, I thought this fit the prompt well. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	46. It's Time

**Prompt: Endings**

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Roy looked up as the office door opened.

"General?" he asked as she saluted.

She smiled. "Sir, I think it's time."

He looked at the clock. "Yes, I believe you're right."

"I don't just mean to call it a day," she clarified.

"I know, I've been thinking about it," he paused, "and there are quite a few people I could recommend for the job."

"Don't set your eyes on me, Fuhrer," she warned.

"No, you deserve a few quiet years, too."

"I doubt they'll be quiet."

"I won't cause you any undue trouble!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sir."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Sure, Roy, sure... Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	47. Water Balloons

**Prompt: A Summer Sport  
><strong>

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"It's not a sport," Winry argued, cheeks puffed out with indignation, the soaked hair plastering her face making her appear even more ridiculous.

"Yes, it is!" Ed stomped, water balloons in hand.

"No, it's not!"

"Teacher calls dodgeball a sport. This is the same thing, but with water balloons," he reasoned.

Al nodded along next to him.

Winry spluttered for a logical response, but couldn't find one that didn't rely on saying their teacher was wrong.

"Fine, but you can't use alchemy," she negotiated.

The boy's both looked crestfallen. "What, you don't think you can win without it?" she taunted.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, the joys of water balloon fights. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	48. Too Late

**Prompt: Revelation  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Grumman stared down at the transfer request on his desk. "Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," he murmured to himself, as if he couldn't believe the words he had read were real.

He stared at her picture in the file. Except for those eyes, she looked just like her mother. Obviously, she had either rebelled against her father's view on the military, or he was dead.

His eyes widened when he read that she'd been in Ishval.

He hated himself for not being there to keep her out of that mess.

Vowing to keep an eye on her, he approved her transfer.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Makes more sense if you know Grumman is Hawkeye's grandfather on her mother's side, which is stated by Arakawa in a guidebook. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	49. The First Homunculus

**Prompt: Accidental Discovery**

**Chapter 70+ Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

He looked at the container and smiled. He'd been so caught up in his transmutations that he'd forgotten to write down notes on his process as he went.

Now, looking at the life form floating in the flask, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with himself.

The disappointment eased when he realized that the whole thing had been a fluke. He'd knocked over the sample of his slave's blood as he went to erase one of the lines he'd added on mistakes.

"I will call you homunculus," he told black cloud staring at him from it's container.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **My head likes to think "Father" was an accident... Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	50. Things We Value

**Prompt: Treasure  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

To some, it was a broken pocket watch. To Winry, it was more than that. She'd opened it before, she knew what him giving it to her meant. She lay it in her jewelry box along with the necklaces her mother had left behind when she went to Ishval.

-

Olivier closed the pocket watch, not quite sure why she'd opened it in the first place, she knew it was broken. She tucked it back away in her pocket, refusing to let her mind linger on why she hadn't thrown it away, why she still carried it around with her.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_;. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	51. Ants In My Pants

**Prompt: Ants on a Picnic Blanket  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Winry looked over at Ed, about to comment on the picnic being a good idea to get the kids out of the house, but he was asleep.

She shook her head, he still tended to sleep like a log even after Al's body had been returned.

"Mo-om, Urey pulled my hair," Trisha whined, her brother close behind.

"Maybe we should go inside and get cleaned up," she said when she realized how dirty the pair was.

Both children were clean and napping when a shout startled Winry. Ed dashed by, stripping as he went. "Ants," he explained, starting the shower.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **The next 25 are picture prompts, so I'll give a description of the picture. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	52. Barbecue

**Prompt: Food On A Grill  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Putting your alchemy to good use, eh?" Breda teased as he held out his plate for Mustang.

"I would be careful what you say, he's still got his gloves on," Havoc commented.

"What's the point in using a match to light the barbecue, if I can do it myself?" he asked, putting a blackened hot dog on Breda's plate.

"Sir, I know you're not happy that you got stuck cooking, but that doesn't mean you have to burn everything," Hawkeye commented as she walked past him with a bowl of chopped fruit.

"But I like my food well-done," Fuery added.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **This seems like it would be a fun party. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	53. Family Portrait

**Prompt: Photos In A Suitcase**

**Chapter 68 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Sitting in the shadow of the statue his son transmuted, Hohenheim had the sudden urge to dig through his suitcase for the photo Pinako had let him take.

"You have a beautiful family," Rose commented, joining him.

He nodded.

"But why were you crying?" she asked, staring at the golden hair and eyes that reminded her of Edward. It couldn't be him, Hohenheim hadn't aged a day since the picture.

"I had to leave them. I didn't know it would take so long," he answered vaguely.

"They're family, they'll understand if you explain."

"Eventually," he agreed, through a sad smile.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **T_T. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	54. The Queen's Castle

**Prompt: Broken Clock  
><strong>

**Chapter 70 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"You heard the Captain, in twenty-fours hours seal it up," she ordered.

"But, Sir, I don't have a watch."

"That won't do, Second Lieutenant Foyler. I'll bring you one."

She made her way to her barracks and dug through the dresser drawers for her old pocket watch, the one she'd never managed to get a new battery for once she'd gotten a new watch for her birthday.

Foyler looked from the watch to her and grinned.

She couldn't help smirking as she walked away. No one could give the Ice Queen orders while she was in her own castle.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **The scenes that spawned this drabble are possible a couple of my favorite FMA moments. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	55. Playful Teasing

**Prompt: Paper Lantern  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Al looked around the city in awe.

"Is it always like this?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off the glowing paper lanterns and the dragon being danced around the street by a handful of men and women.

May laughed. "Only for the New Year's celebrations," she explained.

He flushed at the misunderstanding. "That's what I meant," he said, hoping not to sound like a fool.

"I know, but teasing you is fun," May said through a laugh as she pinched his cheek.

Al frowned down at her, tugging one of her braids.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"You deserved it."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **This pairing is growing on me. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	56. One Is All, All Is One

**Prompt: Forest Path  
><strong>

**Set during the Elrics' time on Yock Island  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Ed and Al stared at the boat as it retreated.

"Brother, what do we do?" Al asked once the shock finally wore off.

"We survive and figure out the damn riddle," he huffed, still clutching the hunting knife to his chest.

"Brother!" Al chided.

"What? It's not like anyone is around to hear," Ed scoffed as he turned around and looked at the forest.

Al sighed.

"First, we need to find somewhere safe to sleep," Ed declared as he marched along a hiking path.

"Maybe we should stay on the beach," Al suggested, despite hurrying to catch up with Ed.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **lol. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	57. Simple Wishes

**Prompt: Dandelion  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Riza would never admit it, but she'd been duped.

She was never babysitting for Gracia again. "Can I go play on the slide?" Elysia asked, looking between the two adults.

"Sure," they said in unison, and Elysia released both their hands to run for the playground.

"Elysia, wait for us," Roy called, about to give chase when the girl stopped.

"Look, a dandelion!" she exclaimed, plucking the weed from the grass.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Roy asked, squatting down beside Elysia. Riza watched the two with a wistful smile.

"Mhm," she murmured, closing her eyes in concentration.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **D'aww. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	58. Play Time?

**Prompt: Ferris Wheel**

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"C'mon, relax a little, General," Roy ordered.

Riza fixed him with a stare. "Fuhrer, we're in a crowd of thousands, you want to go on the Ferris Wheel of all things, and you want me to relax?"

"All work and no play makes for a dull Fuhrer," he complained.

"Better dull than dead. Do you know how easy it would be to pick you off up there?" she asked, looking at the topmost car.

"They've got this whole park and the surrounding buildings on lock down," he reminded her with a pout.

She gave in. "Make them do another check."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:D. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	59. Gone Fishing

**Prompt: Fisherman  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Winry's jaw dropped when she picked up the photograph Ed had tucked inside the letter.

He'd mentioned in previous letters that Aerugon beaches were ideal for fishing, but this was too much.

A shark. Catching a shark wasn't just fishing. Her fingers twitched with the familiar instinct to grab a wrench and throw it at him, but she would have to do that after he got home.

Part of her wished that he would just learn to settle down and live a quiet life, but she shook it off.

She wouldn't love the stupid idiot if he could do that.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:D. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	60. High Alert

**Prompt: Frog  
><strong>

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Ling frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Lanfan chase around the hopping creature, his pillowcase in her hand.

"Just let it be, Lanfan," he told her. He was too tired for this commotion.

"I can't, Young Master."

"It'll eventually find it's way out the window," he reasoned, just as she held up the pillowcase triumphantly.

She turned on him, her eyes narrowed. "Young Master, I will never 'just let' something 'be' that can harm you," she informed him, quoting him out of exasperation.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Leave it to Ling to think it's nothing. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	61. A Good Pick

**Prompt: Assorted Fruits  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Maes frowned as he watched Gracia toss and turn in bed, trying to get comfortable with her swollen stomach.

Careful not to wake her, he placed a note on his pillow and left.

It early when he got there, but the shop owner had his order ready to go. "It's going to be another hot one, today," the owner said sympathetically.

Maes nodded. "Then she'll definitely want this."

Gracia was in the middle of dusting when the craving hit her.

She grinned at the bowl of chopped fruit in the ice box. Maes had certainly been a good pick.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Maes is so sweet. Okay, so I have 16 out of the 100 drabbles left to write, and they're author's choice...so if there is a character (you want to see) that I haven't thought up a drabble for yet, remind me and I'll make sure to fit them in. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	62. Into His Shell

**Prompt: Hermit Crab**

**Chapters 57/58 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Riza Hawkeye was not too young to understand what was going on. She knew her father was different before her mother's death.

He used to be happy.

And he'd tried.

He was heartbroken, and so was she. But she had school, she had interaction. He stayed inside, his skin grew pale. He threw himself into his research.

Until the phone call. It had been so long since their phone rang, that she'd forgotten what the sound meant.

Days later, an older boy arrived, introducing himself as Roy Mustang. She smiled as her father ventured outside to speak to his mom.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_;. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	63. Mission Time

**Prompt: Seashell Between a Pair of Feet  
><strong>

**Set Very Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

He pulled her closer as she shivered against the wind. "Do you want to head back?"

She shook her head. "We're on a mission, Sir."

"Riza," he huffed.

She chuckled at his exasperation. "We promised Jean's grandson that we'd bring him some Aerugon shells from the beach," she reminded him.

"And it didn't cross our minds that we're too old to be collecting shells?" he asked.

"Roy, you might be an old man, but I'm still a couple years behind you."

"I am not old, just aged to perfection," he mumbled.

"You're the one who said it," she pointed out.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, Bizzy, you've made me want to write retired!RoyAi so much. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	64. Sunburn

**Prompt: Glass of Tea By The Poolside  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Sir, it'd be best if you move out of the sun," a voice woke him from his slumber.

He shaded his eyes, his arm feeling stiff and sore, to look up at the hotel employee. "Is there a problem?" he asked, noting that there were still people splashing around the pool and lounging on the deck.

"You've got a sunburn," the man pointed out.

Suddenly, Breda was quite aware of the heat radiating off his skin, and cursed under his breath. He never should have taken Mustang's advice to relax poolside with a big glass of that Aerugon Iced Tea.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **There are quite a few beach like themes coming up, so Aerugo is mentioned a bit. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	65. A Doctor's Duty

**Prompt: Lifesaver  
><strong>

**Set During Chapter 63  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Knox sank down onto the couch, relived to finally have his house back to himself. Those girls had been quite the handful.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around, not used to the quiet yet. He expected Mustang to come banging on his door with another patient...the guy had a penchant for getting his friends into trouble.

In his head, he went over the necessary equipment he would need to restock on. A knock sounded on his door, that was sooner than expected.

He got up, glad to be pulled back to the world of the living.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **I love the last scene we have with Knox before the Promised Day. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	66. Secrets

**Prompt: Red Balloon  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Maria watched a red balloon as if floated up into clear sky.

A shrill cry drew her attention to a little blonde girl holding nearly a dozen balloons in her free hand. Her other hand was clasped firmly by her guardian. She looked from the girl to her keeper and couldn't believe her eyes. Not once had Brosch mentioned children.

"Denny?" she called.

"Lieutenant Ross? Uhm, this is my sister, Christy," he introduced, surprised to see her.

"We're off duty, you can call me Maria."

Christy smiled up at her. "Brother thinks Maria is a pretty name."

Denny turned crimson.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, siblings... Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	67. Sleepin In

**Prompt: Palm Trees**

**Chapter 108 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Jean laughed quietly as he looked from his sleeping wife to the palm tree their hammock was tied to. Just over a year ago, he would have thought marriage highly unlikely.

He pinched his leg, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then pulled her a little closer, making the hammock sway.

Rebecca cracked open an eye and looked at him. "Are we just going to sleep while we're here?"

He smirked. "I had other plans, this is our honeymoon, after all."

She nudged him playfully in the ribs. "We could go for a walk, or shopping," she suggested.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:D. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	68. Making A Splash

**Prompt: Jumping Off A Dock  
><strong>

**Chapter 108 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Emperors do not simply jump off docks," she reminded him.

"No, an emperor must make a splash," he added.

"That's not what I meant."

"We arrived early, and Ed was bragging about this beach being ideal for swimming."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "With his-"

Her exasperation turned to panic as he pushed her, then jumped after. Her automail was an anchor.

"You are an idiot," she bellowed once she'd clawed her way up the dock's support.

"Sorry, I guess he didn't have first hand experience." Ling mumbled in apology, furious with himself for not thinking his action through.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Really Ling? At least let her finish contradicting Ed before you push her in. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	69. How To Woo A Woman

**Prompt: Return to Sender  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Maybe you've got her address wrong," Envy gloated as he looked over Wrath's shoulder at the envelope marked 'Return To Sender.'

Wrath refused to acknowledge him. Instead, he threw the letter into the roaring fireplace. "I have to get to my post."

At first, he thought Envy was following him, but it was Lust who appeared from the shadows. "You really don't understand women. I can't believe you compared her breasts to melons," she said through a laugh.

"Don't give me any more advice," he warned. "I'm just getting her flowers."

Lust stared after him, maybe he did understand.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **I love speculating on how Bradley wooed the misses. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	70. New Tricks

**Prompt: Sailboat**

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Grumman stood on the dock watching his sailboat rock on the small waves. Without a second look back at the crowd gathered behind him, he hefted the small suitcase onto the boat and then joined the hired hands on deck.

He looked around the boat, anxious for something to do, but realized that he would just be in the way.

Just as he was getting comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one could get, he stood up. "This old dog is going to learn a new trick," he mumbled to himself as he joined the young men untying knots.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **It wasn't until after I started writing this that I realized I know nothing about sailboats... Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	71. Armstrong Alchemy

**Prompt: Sand Castle  
><strong>

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Alex grinned to himself as he took a step back to survey his work. Once he was sure that every inch of the sculpture was clean, he ran back to where his parents lay on the beach.

"Mother, Father, I finished the replica of our elegant estate!" he announced.

Phillip got to up and helped Augustina to her feet. Alex dashed ahead of them to make sure a gust of wind hadn't blown a single grain of dust out of place.

"Now, you're ready for alchemy, son," Phillip declared, when he saw the superb sand sculpture.

Augustina nodded in approval.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Baby!Alex :3. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	72. Hear The Waves

**Prompt: Seashell  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Denny dug into his pocket as he opened their bedroom door.

"Oh, you're back," she grumbled, still upset that she hadn't been able to see Grumman off on his retirement trip. She'd been looking forward to Aerugo for months.

"I brought you something," he told her, dropping the shell on her swollen belly as he sat down next to her.

She picked it up, an eyebrow raised.

"If you put it to your ear, you can hear the sea," he explained, sheepishly.

She followed his instructions, smiling as she imagined the waves.

"Maybe we can go next year," he suggested.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Yay! DennyxMaria. Oh, this is a companion piece to chapter 70. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	73. Make A Wish

**Prompt: Shooting Star  
><strong>

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Trisha snuggled closer to him on the blanket as the first meteor fell from the sky. He watched as she scrunched her eyes shut, and laughed.

"What?" she demanded.

"They don't grant wishes."

"Not if you don't believe! Make a wish, and if it doesn't come true, I'll cook dinner for you next Friday, but if it does, you'll have to cook for me," she challenged.

"Deal," he agreed, shaking her hand. At the next meteor, he closed his eyes, wishing that she wouldn't run away when he told her the truth.

She wished for his wish to come true.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Aww, they're so cute! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	74. Unexpected Results

**Prompt: Snow-Tanning  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Falman trudged through the snow, sure that the men who'd refused to go warn away the "snow bunnies" would not be happy with the reprimands they'd receive.

He cleared his throat as the group of bikini clad women came into view, careful to redirect his gaze from the women to a patch of snow.

"Hello there, soldier," a woman greeted.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "It isn't advisable to snow tan," he began, glad his voice was steady as he lectured on the dangers.

The next day, he was surprised to find a phone message asking what days he had leave.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Falman needed some love! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	75. Swimming Lessons

**Prompt: Child Swimming  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Ed stared at Winry, shocked.

"You did what?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I made you a lighter weight automail so you can help teach the kids to swim."

"I haven't gone swimming in years," he reminded her.

"It's easy. Besides, I've seen the way you watch the kids when they play in the shallows of the lake," she pointed out, grinning wryly at him.

He shrugged, not sure what to say.

"C'mon, let's get this new model on you," she said, pulling him down to her workshop.

"You just want to experiment on me, don't you?" he huffed.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Stop pretending you're not happy, Ed! Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	76. Man In Uniform

**Prompt: Author's Choice  
><strong>

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"You really should transfer to Briggs," Falman said in a whisper over the phone.

Havoc laughed. "No thanks. The food is bad, the coffee is worse, not to mention the Lady General," he pointed out, repressing a chill at the thought of the impending joint training session.

"You get used to it. Besides, the women in town love a man in uniform," he coaxed.

"Sure, Old Man," he scoffed in disbelief.

"Really. I actually called to let you know I'm engaged."

"Engaged to be married?" Havoc spluttered. How could Falman be getting married when he could hardly get a date?

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Ok, really this is when the Author's choice drabbles start...this is kind of a companion piece to chapter 74! I can't believe this set of drabbles is almost over! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	77. Stuck

**Prompt: Author's Choice  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"What happened to the rest of your uniform, Sergeant Major?" Mustang inquired.

Fuery flushed with embarrassment. "It's a long story, Sir."

"We've got time."

Fuery looked over to the radio he was supposed to be fixing.

"When I was on the elevator, I noticed my boot was untied, but it was too crowded for me to put down my equipment. I, uh, didn't make sure my uniform was clear of the door when I stopped to tie my boot in the hallway."

Mustang chuckled. "There is a reason the, as Havoc calls them, butt-capes are clipped on, not sewn on."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **So, the uselessness of the butt-cape is an ongoing joke between me and a few friends. And I couldn't help writing a short piece on it. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	78. Second Chances

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set around chapters 80/81  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Scar looked around the cafeteria, quickly picking Hohenheim out of the line of men handing out bowls of soup.

A girl with long hair intercepted him, her eyes flickering to his forehead in recognition. "C'mon, to the back of the line," she prompted, giving him a smile and gentle push toward the end of the queue.

He stared at her, surprised she hadn't judged him. "I need to speak with Hohenheim."

"Why don't you help him distribute the soup, then?" she suggested, now pulling him behind the counter.

"I'm Scar," he introduced.

She nodded, and held out her hand. "Rose."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **ScarxRose a new favorite pairing! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	79. Only You

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Scar gingerly eased himself into bed, trying not to wake Rose as he got comfortable.

"Welcome back," she whispered, scooting next to him. "Miles stopped by earlier and said you'd be back on the next train."

Scar grinned, glad she'd waited up for him.

"He also told me you took in a stray at Briggs."

He frowned. "I had to turn it loose, otherwise it was dinner."

"A kitten? For dinner?"

He ran a hand through his hair, flustered. "It was a snow leopard cub," he confessed.

His cheeks heated as she laughed against his chest. "Only you," she murmured.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Yes, at Briggs there are no pets, only food. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	80. Chaos

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Chapter 92 Spoilers  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Kimblee relaxed as the chaos of souls whirled around him.

Listening to the symphony of their screams and cries made him feel right at home.

In all reality, he'd been expecting that chimera to send him to his grave. And, if he hadn't used one before, he was quite sure he wouldn't have known he'd become part of a Philospher's Stone.

This was much better than death. Now, he would be able to see which side would win.

He chuckled to himself as he listened to the homunculus trying to convince himself that he hadn't lost the battle against Alphonse.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Kimblee, you are one scary dude. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	81. Doctor's Orders

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

-x-x-x-

Riza smiled into her tea cup as she watched Roy caper around the room with their daughter on his shoulders.

"Go Mustang, go!" the girl shouted, pulling on Roy's messy hair.

Riza chuckled.

"I think Mommy wants in on the action," Roy said slyly, charging towards her.

"Nuh-uh, the doctor said Mommy has to rest," the girl reminded him.

Roy rolled his eyes, giving Riza a 'she's just like you' look.

"It's time for bed, anyway," Riza pointed out.

The girl pouted, but allowed Roy to deposit her on the couch.

"Night Mommy, night Baby," she said, patting Riza's stomach.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Updates this weekend won't be very frequent D:. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	82. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"I'm glad you didn't have class today," Roy said as they walked down one of the less crowded streets of Central.

Elysia smiled at him, but had to quickly avert her gaze when she recalled the way her friends had gone on about Roy's looks.

"You see, I have something I need your help with," he confessed.

Elysia cocked her head to the side. How could he possibly need her help?

"I'm proposing to her, and I need the opinion of someone with a similar taste in jewelry," he explained.

"It's about time!" she whooped.

"Just like Maes," Roy mumured.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **It just seems fitting for Elysia to help. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	83. Advice

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Al stood at the train station considering his choices.

He couldn't ask his brother. He would never live it down, and everyone would know before he even got the chance to ask May.

He could ask Riza, but last he'd heard, she was on some well deserved leave after joint training at Briggs.

He shook his head as the thought of Roy bubbled up.

Izumi would have been a good choice if she hadn't been traveling since the eclipse.

"One ticket to Central, please," he asked, deciding that Gracia would be the best person to get good proposal advice from.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **:D. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	84. Doting Housewife

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Sig smiled as the little, blonde girl tottled over to him.

"She loves when Alex visits, too," Winry told him as the girl wrapped her arms around Sig's forearm in anticipation.

Izumi watched with a fond smile as Sig lifted the girl into the air. The girl's laughter filled the room.

"Me, too. Me, too!" a boy shouted, handing the alchemy book back to Izumi before running across the room to throw his arms around Sig's other arm.

"He's got an understanding for it, but not as much interest as I did," Ed commented as Izumi tucked away the book.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **I feel like Sig and Izumi would be like grandparents to the EdWin babies. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	85. Useless Alchemy

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Pre Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Berthold was coding the beginnings of his flame alchemy research notes, when a blonde head of hair in the yard next door caught his eye.

He watched her prune the flowers, smudging dirt across her forehead as she moved her bangs out of her blue eyes.

Unable to concentrate, he shoved the journal into his desk drawer. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was in love with Colonel Grumman's daughter. Admitting it to himself was almost as spectacular as finding Truth.

Now, he just had to work up the nerve to tell her. Unfortunately, alchemy couldn't help him.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Useless alchemy... Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	86. Haunting

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

-x-x-x-

"That girl really has come a long way since the Elric boys revealed Cornello's scheme," a man commented.

Envy nodded. He had returned to find Liore to find it disgustingly peaceful. "Rose Thomas did all of this?"

"Not all of it, she started off feeding a few kids, and when others started pitching in, it turned into this. Her late boyfriend would be proud. He always said she could do anything."

"Who was he, again?" Envy asked, repressing the smirk that tugged at his lips.

-

Rose shook her head. For a brief moment, she thought she'd seen his ghost.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Envy likes to mess with people...I might have to flesh this one out. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	87. Mama Bear

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Miles walked around Briggs, glad that it hadn't changed much during his time in the Ishvalan regions.

"General Armstrong is waiting for you," Henschel informed him.

He nodded, and walked into her office.

"You finally lost the glasses," she commented, smirking as she returned his salute.

He shrugged. "Now that these red eyes are accepted, I don't need them."

She shook her head. "You never needed them to begin with. Anyone who objected to working with you would have had to face my sword."

He grinned. "And let everyone think you soft? Never."

"It's not soft, it's protective," she growled.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Sure, Olivier, sure. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	88. Target Practice

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Dominic ducked down an alleyway and found a dumpster to hide behind.

"You can't hide from me that easily," Pinako sing-songed as she appeared at the opposite end of the alley.

"You...how..." he stammered.

"I'd have left you alone had you been scared enough to hide in the dumpster, but it's too late now," she explained, grabbing his ear.

"Ow, I won't run again, just let go," he pleaded.

"If you do, I'll drag you along by your nipple."

He nodded dejectedly.

"If you just stand still, I'm sure I won't hit you with a dart," she reassured him.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **I had to write something to do with the Pantheress of Resembool. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	89. Apple Pie

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Post Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

There was pie...on his grave.

Roy lifted the tin and sniffed at it. Apple pie.

"What's that, Sir?" Hawkeye asked as he set it down.

"Apple pie." The words were barely out his mouth when Gracia and Elysia arrived.

"Apple, you said?" Gracia asked, a sad smile on her face as she looked around the cemetery.

He nodded, watching as Elysia laid a bouquet of flowers down next to the pie.

"She wanted him to taste it," Gracia recalled.

"She?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh, Winry. I taught her how to bake it," she explained.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_;. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	90. Not So Bad

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

-x-x-x-

Buccaneer woke up with a throbbing pain in his shoulder. He winced as he remembered there was no longer an arm attached to it.

Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to ignore the pain.

A soft breath of warm air drew his attention away from his right side.

The dim light of the infirmary quickly gave away General Armstrong slumped over in the chair, her forehead resting on the rail of the bed. Her hand so close to his, that she must have been holding his hand at one point.

"Maybe losing an arm wasn't so bad," he murmured.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oliveer!. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	91. Why?

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Very Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Jean looked around the room, his eyes heavy with fatigue, not only from crying, but also from old age.

"Why are there so many people, Grandpa?"

"They were heroes."

"Oh."

"Does it always happen like that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Like what?" Jean wasn't quite sure what the boy was referring to.

"At the same time. Will you and Grandma do that?"

Jean shook his head. "Probably not, Aiden."

"Why did they?"

"She made a promise that she would always follow him, no matter where," he explained.

"Grandma always follows you."

"Yeah, so she can nag."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **;_; I promise after this the rest will be happy. They will also be shippy, to go with the title of the collection. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	92. Knight In Shining Armor

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Xiao May, wait for me," May called as the tiny panda scurried along the packed streets of Xing. "I'm sorry, excuse me," she apologized as she pushed past groups of people lining the streets.

"Not in the street," May hissed under her breath as the panda wove between feet and into the roped off parade path.

Children pointed as she ran after Xiao May who climbed up a familiar suit of armor.

"Alphonse?" she asked as the helmet was lifted off.

"Will you let me be your knight in shining armor?" he asked.

May gaped while Xiao May nodded encouragingly.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Starting out with some of my lesser written ships, working my way up to my favorites! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	93. Irrevocable

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"You must take a wife," Lanfan urged.

"You're the only one-"

"I can't," she cut him off, her voice cold and icy.

"Then I won't," Ling argued.

"But, there will be a bloodbath for succession," she reasoned.

"My having children wouldn't stop that," he reminded her.

"It would. You would raise them properly," she declared.

"Not if this future 'wife' doesn't let me."

"Then, I would help see to it."

Ling sighed as he pulled her close. "I'm too greedy for that. I want you to be more than their mentor. I want you to be irrevocably mine and theirs."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **So, I'm still not sure about this one... Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	94. A Litle Help

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Set Around Chapters 80/81  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"You're leaving?" Rose asked, wiping her hands on her skirt.

Scar nodded. "We have a few things to do," he answered vaguely, looking over his shoulder to Marcoh.

"It was nice meeting you," she said as she hugged him.

He flushed, and hesitantly returned the embrace. He looked down at his feet when they separated. "We're hoping to get the Ishvalan regions restored, but we might need some help getting it started. And, well, you've done a good job here."

"I could help," she offered, cutting his rambling short.

He returned her smile. "I'll send word when we know more."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **ScarxRose is quickly becoming a favorite pairing of mine. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	95. Meet the Family

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Where are we going, Master Sergeant?" Maria demanded as Denny lead her through the crowded streets.

"I want you to meet someone," he confessed, grabbing her hand so that she couldn't escape.

"Brosch, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and covered in dirt. I hardly think I'd make a good impression," she huffed.

"I should have done this a long time ago, so don't try to dissuade me."

"But, my parents," she argued.

"I've taken care of it," he said as he opened a door.

"Welcome back," a chorus of voices greeted, her parents running to her as Denny introduced his siblings.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, Denny...*heart*. Woah, chapter 95 already. This will be finished tomorrow! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	96. Date Night

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

-x-x-x-

"We won't be gone long," Gracia promised.

Denny nodded, Elysia already cradled comfortably in his arms. "Just go out and enjoy yourselves. Trust me, I know babies," he reassured them.

Maes nodded, his green eyes dark with unspoken worry.

"The number to the restaurant is on the end table, oh, and for the doctor."

Denny nodded again, shifting the baby so he could get a hold of the door to close it.

"It'll be fine," Maes said, as much to himself as to his wife, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She giggled as he pulled her close for a gentle kiss.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Because parents are always worried leaving their babies in the hands of others, but they need time out. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	97. The Promise

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"You're still doing research?" Trisha asked as she joined Hohenheim in his study.

Hohenheim flinched when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This may take a while," he said, once her question registered.

She massaged his shoulders. "I'll be here, waiting."

His shoulders tensed at her words. "Not the research, but fixing what _he's_ done," he explained, frowning as he leaned back to look up at her.

"I'll still be here, waiting to grow old with you," she vowed, placing a kiss on his forehead. "After all, I want to see what that winkle lined face will look like."

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **D: I always feel sad when it comes to HohenheimxTrisha. I really like that Brotherhood brought a little more to their relationship. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	98. SetUp

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"I really don't feel like going out tonight, Riza," Rebecca huffed.

"You owe me," Riza reminded her, fixing her with a glare.

"Why tonight?"

"I leave tomorrow. I'm only going because I can at least let this guy my grandfather wants me to meet down gently. With you there it'll be less awkward, and I told my grandfather who to send with this guy."

Rebecca sighed. "Fine."

Rebecca laughed as Riza froze upon spotting their dates. "Tell me, did you set me up with Jean or Roy?"

"Jean," she answered.

"You're grandfather is amazing." Rebecca whispered, pulling Riza along.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **This was really supposed to be the RebeccaxHavoc chapter, but RoyAi dropped in there, too... I really like that Brotherhood brought a little more to their relationship. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	99. Untraditional

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" Paninya demanded as Pinako shuffled Winry to the balcony out of Ed's view.

Winry sighed. "It's fine, Granny. I wanted to talk to him."

Pinako threw up her arms. "You heard her, let him in." She pulled Paninya out into the hall with her.

"You look beautiful," Ed breathed.

"Thanks," she said, sheepishly tucking her curled hair behind her ears.

He laughed, running a finger behind her ear.

"What?"

"Still a grease monkey," he said, showing her his greasy finger.

"I couldn't sleep." she confessed.

He smirked. "That excited to get married, huh?"

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Of course I would have to get some EdWin in here before the end. I really like that Brotherhood brought a little more to their relationship. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	100. Flowers Suck

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Pre-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

Olivier paused as she entered her office. "Miles, what are those?" she demanded, backing up a step to glare at him.

"What are what?" Miles asked, getting up and joining her in the doorway of her office.

"Those." She pointed at the offending foliage with her sword.

"They weren't there when I put the reports on your desk. Maybe Buccaneer saw someone go in there," he suggested.

"Didn't see anyone, Sir." Buccaneer volunteered.

"Dispose of them," she ordered, leaving the office.

Miles frowned at Buccaneer. "Really, flowers?"

Buccaneer shrugged and dug through his desk. "You think she'll like the chocolates?"

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **Oh, Bucky, always go with the chocolates first. Also, there is one more chapter, because this ultimate RoyAi fangirl has to end with them. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying these! **  
><strong>


	101. It's All For You

**Prompt: Author's Choice**

**Post-Manga  
><strong>

-x-x-x-

"So, you're still following me, huh?" he asked as she held out a set of gloves to him.

"Of course, Fuhrer. I told you I would follow you into Hell, and I keep my word."

"It's more paperwork, but it isn't Hell, General."

"I know."

"We've reached our goals. You're free to do as you wish now."

She nodded.

"So?" he asked, not moving.

"I can't leave you now, can I?" she asked.

He smiled, wrapping her in his arms. "Why not?" he whispered into her hair.

She returned the embrace. "Because it's always been for you, always," she confessed.

-x-x-x-

**A.N. **So, that's all folks! I'm really happy with the way these all turned out. It was a lot of fun to do this challenge. Thank you all for reading. Thanks for the reviews, our conversations were fun! I hope you all enjoyed these! **  
><strong>


End file.
